The present invention is based on providing a temperature display for a car stereo. This invention concerns the addition of a feature to automobile audio systems which will allow the outside air temperature to be shown on these systems' Integrated LCD/LED (liquid crystal display/light emitting diode) displays. This feature will allow the selection of the temperature to be shown on the audio system display in the same manner as for example, the time of day is now included on many automobile audio systems. This feature can be activated either by means of a switch on the front control panel or periodically such as for five seconds each minute.